<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning by prodteez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620276">Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodteez/pseuds/prodteez'>prodteez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>seongjoong <3 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Madly In Love, Pancakes, Whipped, seongjoong, sunday morning, wrote this instead of sleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodteez/pseuds/prodteez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" Good morning~ " Hongjoong sing-songs, softly brushing his hand on the older's face. " Did my sleeping beauty sleep well? "</p><p>Seonghwa quietly laughed, nodding as he rested his head on Hongjoong's chest.</p><p>-</p><p>a soft morning with seongjoong</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>seongjoong <3 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2236194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i havent written a story for awhile aaaa ive been so busy but im glad i took the time today to write, yknow to let some stress off. this is pretty short but i hope u enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong was awoken by the sun shining directly on his eyes. He blinked several times, trying to remove the sleepiness in him. Then he felt shifting beside him. </p><p>His boyfriend, Seonghwa. </p><p>He looked at the older, warmth spreading all over his chest. Seonghwa was curled up beside him, arms securely wrapped onto Hongjoong. He couldn't help but giggle to himself, how can he be so cute even when he's asleep?</p><p>He moved closer to him, their faces only an inch away from one another. Hongjoong pressed a kiss on Seonghwa's nose, then his forehead, then lastly the lips. </p><p>Like it was on cue, the older's eyes slowly fluttered open. Seonghwa instantly smiled upon seeing his lover, " Good morning, love. ".</p><p>" Good morning~ " Hongjoong sing-songs, softly brushing his hand on the older's face. " Did my sleeping beauty sleep well? "</p><p>Seonghwa quietly laughed, nodding as he rested his head on Hongjoong's chest. " It's unfair how you always wake up before me, I never get the chance to wake you up with kisses. "</p><p>" I think it's pretty fair. " Hongjoong says, gently playing with the other's hair. They stayed like that for awhile, enjoying each other's company.</p><p>" I'll go prepare breakfast. " Seonghwa then rose up, giving him a quick peck on the lips before he left the room. </p><p> </p><p>The smell of pancakes lingered around the small apartment, which caused Hongjoong to leave the bed and join his boyfriend in the kitchen. </p><p>Seonghwa was in the middle of flipping a pancake when he felt two arms wrapping around him from his back. A smile formed on his face, " Didn't I forbid you to come near the kitchen? "</p><p>" But you love me so you'll allow me here. " , Seonghwa playfully rolled his eyes as he placed the finished pancakes on the plate. He poured syrup, struggling a bit because of the younger latched onto him. </p><p>He waddled his way to the table, placing the food down. " Let's eat. " , Hongjoong slowly lets go and sat at the opposite side. They both were silent the entire time they ate, adoringly shooting some glances at each other and giggling whenever they catch one another doing so. </p><p>After they finished, Hongjoong carried the plates and washed them. </p><p> </p><p>When he finished, he plopped beside Seonghwa who was sitting on the couch, waiting for him to finish. The older threw himself on Hongjoong's arms the moment he sat down, making him chuckle. </p><p>" We can cuddle all day, doesn't that sound amazing? " Seonghwa says with excitement, eyes shining and sparkling. </p><p>" It is amazing. " Hongjoong says, spooning the taller man. He'd rather experience this every single day, at all times. </p><p>Hongjoong watched Seonghwa on his hold, smiling and talking about something. He loved the older so dearly, and he was so <em>lucky</em> to have him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thoughts and comments? :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>